Grizzly Bearington
Grizzly Bearington (pun on grizzly bear) is an anthropomorphic bear that makes appearances in multiple games. He often works in construction, appearing to offer to expand your store for a large sum of money. Anime Studio Story Grizzly Bearington appears as window cleaning staff of the 3rd studio. (Three locations) Beastie Bay In Beastie Bay, Bearington is rescued from the grasps of Bearly, an anthropomorphic bear who rides on a beach ball. Bearly states that he wants to rival Bearington for the title of "Official Mascot" and then attacks the player. After Bearly is defeated, he concedes, and Bearington, thankful for being rescued, moves to the player's island where he runs his recruitment agency. The agency gives the player the chance to do a low end (5 medals ) or high end (12 medals ) gamble to recruit a random ally of a random level. Biz Builder Delux Equip staff with Bearington Form will convert into Grizzly Bearington. Bonbon Cakery Bearington appears as: *A customer. *A judge of the Opulent Desserts contest. *A director of Bearington Corp - a remodeling company. *A customer of Truck Sales (Luxury Ship). Cafeteria Nipponica Works at Bearington Construction. He will expand, remodel, or move your existing restaurants. He will also help you build new ones. He will also appear as an invited customer Dungeon Village Appears as constructor when you expands your village. Dream House Days An unnamed man in a Bearington costume, representing Bearington Construction, will expand your apartment complex. The character named Bearington also appears as a pet. Game Dev Story Bearington appears as an employee. He also appears when you hire costumes for GameDex, as the costumes represent him. Grand Prix Story Appears as Ku-max Bearington, representing Ku-max Construction. High Sea Saga Grizzly Bearington is available as the "Furry" job in High Sea Saga. He also appears as a carpenter who will expand player's ship after getting ship building permit relics. Magazine Mogul Bearington arrives with a truck and moves your staff to new offices. Mega Mall Story Appears as customer No. 76. Ninja Village He leads the Bearington Ballers, and can be recuited as a villager after being defeated. Oh! Edo Towns A member of the "Ogre Vanquishing Tour". Pocket Academy A possible hire-able teacher. Pocket Clothier Bearington appears in three roles in Pocket Clothier. First, he appears as Grizzly Carpenter, an employee of Bearington Construction. In this role, he will help you add floors to your store. Another, unnamed Bearington character appears as the CEO of Kairo Clothing. This is the final manufacturer of the game that you unlock. They carry the Bear Shirt and Bear Pants; if a customer tries one of these items on in the dressing room, they will acquire the Grizzly Bearington job. The third Bearington character is Grizzly Bearington, who appears as a customer after you satisfy certain criteria. Pocket Harvest Appears as a customer. Pocket League Story A player that you can sign to your team. Pocket League Story 2 He appears as: *An unlockable player - Grizzly B. *An unlockable coach - Bearington G. *A sponsor - Bearington Construction. *A player or full team of rival teams. Pocket Stables The Pyraplex Bearington is a possible staff member, who specializes in Construction and Service. The Sushi Spinnery Takes part in restaurant expansions. Venture Towns Appears as a potential resident. World Cruise Story Bearington provides ship expansion. Trivia *Its name is a clear pun on 'Grizzly Bear' *The ending of the name may also be a pun on 'Paddington Bear' Gallery LINE sticker - Grizzly Bearington.png|LINE Sticker Bearington fired up.gif Bearington window washing.gif|Window washing